


lay it all on the line

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: The Arts vs. Science feud is long-standing at any academic institution. At Shield University, however, they take things to the next level.Get ready, folks. It's Game Day.





	lay it all on the line

**Author's Note:**

> For boxofwindows, who prompted the Avengers as college professors.

To listen to the other players talk, this was it. Everything had come down to this moment, to this contest; whoever walked away would be able hold their heads high, undisputed champions in the long-standing university grudge match. Failure was unimaginable and humiliation, impossible.

Still, Clint thought privately, it was probably better if the Arts team was prepared to eat crow.

A whistle followed by “Bring it in!” brought Clint and his fellow red shirts jogging back, huddling up around their appointed coach. Once they had all arrived Steve looked up from his gracefully-drawn diagrams with a seriousness that Clint wasn't sure the match deserved.

“Okay, this is it. This is the big day. I need everyone’s heads right here, right now. It’s gonna be a tough fight but I know we can do it. Anyone need to go back over our game plan?”

One by one they all shook their heads, well aware that Steve’s tactics were probably the only way they would win this one. Barnes slung an arm around their token Theater faculty member’s shoulder, his own military crew cut a sharp contrast to Natasha’s curling bob, and grinned.

“Looks like it’s showtime, then.”

Steve nodded with more solemnity than the Army instructor, glancing down the field at the blue jerseys of the other team.

“Then let’s give them something to remember.”

“For the honor of the Arts,” Thor suggested, placing his hand in the middle of the huddle. The rest of the hodgepodge team followed suit, echoing the visiting Ethics professor’s cheer, and broke when Steve slapped his own hand on top of the pile.

“For a supposedly morale-boosting game, this doesn’t seem all that friendly,” Clint told Natasha as they jogged towards mid-field, laughter in his words. She glanced at him with amusement.

“If losing means listening to the Sciences boast about how superior they are, ‘friendly’ becomes optional,” she replied, then angled towards the right sideline. He headed for the left, stopping close enough to hear the Robotics chair exchanging barbs with the military contingent.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand how you think the ROTC counts as an Arts department. Shouldn’t you be fielding your own team? Or did Rogers beg you to save his sorry hide?”

Barnes just smiled lazily as Hill walked onto the field, whistle in one hand and soccer ball in the other.

“Give it up, Stark. I know you’d haul your robots out here to play… if you could build 'em well enough that they were actually useful.”

Clint could have sworn he heard Banner choke back a laugh. The notorious Physics recluse certainly had one hand covering his mouth and his Biology fiance Betty was smiling at him from her defender position. A second defender, Foster from Physics, was likewise grinning.

“That, that was uncalled for. You’ve made it clear which side you’re on,” Tony shot back, pointing a finger at him. “I hope you’re prepared to suffer humiliating and total defeat right along with them.” Behind Stark’s back Bruce’s fellow midfielder, a Biology professor named Hansen, rolled her eyes.

Hill set the ball down, backed away, and held up her hand.

“Shield University’s annual Sciences versus the Arts soccer match, 2014. On your marks… get set… go!”

The game was on.


End file.
